


Stress Baking Gone Awry (WHUMP)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Had this idea few nights back. Hope it works better here then it did in my headJULY  8TH - 17TH HYPE
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops, pinky/slim pigguns (mentioned)
Kudos: 1





	Stress Baking Gone Awry (WHUMP)

**Author's Note:**

> Before i start, today's episode (Lucky Duck Mug) was good. My personal favorite three of the episodes that were released on the CN app a few days back are "Lonely Kid", "Try Hard", and "The Perfect Couple" for anyone wondering
> 
> Anyway, I got this idea because usually my whumpfics consist of Muffins as the caretaker and Scoops as the whumpee. But what if their whumpicfic roles were swapped? I have stated multiple times that Muffins is a better caretaker then Scoops is most of the time, so I guess Scoops' caretaking is gonna be put to the test today

4 AM.

Pinky is spending his night throwing rocks at random peoples houses.

He had just got done doing some "things" at Slim's place, and Slim gave him a bunch of rocks in return, so he needed something to do with them.

This woke both Muffins and Scoops, and the former was not happy.

Muffins opened the window and said "Could you pretty please FUCK OFF!?" then slammed it shut. She then said to her partner "I'll be in the Stress Baking room if you need me. It's the only thing that calms me down when I'm woken up rudely." then stormed downstairs. Once she got into the room, she tossed a bunch of expired baking goods into the fireplace, grabbed her lighter, ignited it, and started burning them while laughing manically. Scoops, on the other hand, slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Just then, Muffins slipped and fell. She got back up, but noticed two things: She had a minor bruise on her thigh, and her the fire had gotten BIG.

"SCOOPS! HELP! THERE'S TOO MUCH FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Scoops' heart nearly skipped a beat. She rushed to grab the fire extinguisher from the main kitchen and busted down the door to the Stress Baking room with it, and then put the fire out with it.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Blurted out Scoops as she looked around. As it turned out, when Muffins slipped, she accidentally tossed her lighter into the fireplace, causing the fire to spread to other parts of the room (But the fire didn't get even worse). She then turned to Muffins, who was sitting on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Her apron also appeared to have some fire damage on it

Scoops quickly grabbed out her phone and called someone. "Yeah, hi Clark. Can you fill in for me today? I'm gonna have to take the day off."

-2 HOURS LATER-

It is now 6 AM.

Muffins is still traumatized.

Scoops took the day off so she could keep her girlfriend company.

Not helping matters was that the AC was drifting through the mouse's pale yellow fur, causing her to shiver more then was before.

"Scoops... I-I'm so cold......."

"I'll be right back." Said Scoops, then she went upstairs to grab all the blankets from the bedroom, and draped each one over Muffins.

"T-thanks, love. I'm still kinda cold though...."

The donkey then took her hat off then crawled under the blankets, then started cuddling with Muffins.

"I'm not cold anymore, but I really needed this."

"You're welcome."

-2 DAYS LATER-

".....And that's happened afterward. Cuddling."

Ol Blue sipped his tea. "You 2 do that a lot."

Scoops sighed. "Do you have a problem with that? Just asking."

"No. I don't. just wanted to point that out."

Muffins giggled, then kissed Scoops. "Yeah. We do things most couples do alot."

Blue was blushing and nosebleeding at the same time.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

END

**Author's Note:**

> My next fic will probably be for HTF and it will probably Toothy x Cuddles. But I'm still debating


End file.
